Episode 1
is the first episode of the We Never Learn anime series. Synopsis students with one of the tutors.]]At Ichinose Academy, one of the teachers reports to the Headmaster that she can no longer continue tutoring two specific students in their academy as she believes that their efforts will simply be for nothing. A few months later, various teachers have given up on tutoring these two particular students and thus the Headmaster decides to take a different approach. In Class 3-B's room, Nariyuki Yuiga's class has just ended. Kobayashi asks if Nariyuki is planning to head to the library again to continue his studies, while Oomori invites him to hang out with both of them instead. Kobayashi reminds Oomori that Nariyuki is aiming to get the special VIP recommendation, which Oomori notes that only exceptionally genius students in their academy are chosen to be given. Nariyuki confirms and adds that the recommendation means that the student chosen for it are accepted to a university affiliated with the academy without taking an entrance exam and completely tuition-free paid for by the academy itself. Oomori then remembers that the reason Nariyuki is so determined to get the recommendation is due to the poor financial status of his family, which Nariyuki corrects by saying that his family is just "suffering slight economical issues", but then he is called to the Headmaster's office through the school's intercom. In the Headmaster's office, Nariyuki wonders to himself why he has been called there as the Headmaster looks through his school record. The Headmaster then tells Nariyuki that he will gladly give him the VIP recommendation, which initially makes Nariyuki happy, but the Headmaster mentions that he will give it to him under one condition. Just then, a knock on the office door is heard and the Headmaster calls forth who it is: Rizu Ogata and Fumino Furuhashi. Nariyuki recognizes the two as the academy's two geniuses in science and literature, respectively. The Headmaster informs Nariyuki that he will be given the special VIP recommendation under the condition that he serve as both girls' tutor so they can get into a university of their choosing. At Kusumoto Park, Nariyuki is with both Rizu and Fumino, but is wondering to himself what he has to tutor them in. Rizu then speaks up, mentioning that it's the first time a student has become their tutor, presuming that Nariyuki will most likely give up on and abandon them or hand them off to someone else just like the teachers who tutored them before him. Nariyuki states that he won't abandon them or hand them off to someone else as the special VIP recommendation is on the line for him, which greatly delights Fumino, but Rizu is still unsure. Nariyuki asks what university will they individually be aiming for. Rizu and Fumino answer that they aim for literature and science, respectively, which greatly shocks Nariyuki due to the glaring opposite of where they both excel upon. Nariyuki decides to hand them both test problems to solve -- mathematics for Fumino and modern Japanese for Rizu -- and the two begin answering them. A couple of moments later, both Rizu and Fumino drop their pens and embarrassingly admit that they don't understand the problems they are solving, stunning Nariyuki. Rizu blames that the issue is the problem itself as she can't understand the main character's feelings while Fumino begins to speak lowly of herself for not being able to solve math formulas. Nariyuki then gets a grasp of why he was put in charge of tutoring the two girls and aims to help them improve on their weaknesses. He then tells the two that they will call it a day but gives them both assignments to work with and that he will give them another practice test tomorrow. The following day, Nariyuki is shocked at the low score they both got but decides to remain positive, however, the following days the girls begin to improve by one point each day until they suddenly fail spectacularly at the end of the week with zero marks, which leaves Nariyuki completely irritated due to how they have been both solving the same problems for an entire week. Fumino continues to speak lowly of herself while Rizu continues to blame the test problems. Nariyuki then has the two bring out their textbooks and says that they could just teach the other in the subject they are aiming for, but Fumino and Rizu respond that they both can't teach each other something they don't know, much to Nariyuki's exasperation. After this, Nariyuki voices out that the two should just take an entrance exam in the subject they excel at, opining that it would make it easier for them to use their talents in it rather than just forcing themselves at something they can't do. Upon hearing this, Rizu stands up and angrily tells Nariyuki that she is fed up with people always telling her to pursue a life she won't be happy with, whether she has talent or not, saying that Nariyuki is now abandoning them just like their tutors before and runs off. Fumino says that she thought Nariyuki wouldn't give up on them, but adds that maybe Nariyuki is right, thanking him for his efforts before running off as well. Alone, Nariyuki notices that they accidentally left their textbooks and takes them with him back home. At night, Nariyuki is wondering what he needs to do, as both girls will probably have to change their university of choice, citing that he needs the recommendation. He decides to give them back their textbooks tomorrow and try to convince them. Looking at the textbooks, however, Nariyuki decides to take a look at them and finds out that both textbooks are filled with notes from cover to cover, realizing that despite how bad they are at their weakest subject, both girls are serious about what they want to do. Nariyuki then remembers himself from when he was a child where he tried so hard for a test but failed to past it and showed it to his father who simply encouraged him that he had more room to grow, telling a young Nariyuki to never forget the frustration he feels and become a person who understands the feelings of others who can't do things, saying that somebody who fails at things will understand the feeling of not being able to do something. The following day, at the academy, Nariyuki meets up with Rizu and Fumino and gives them back their textbooks, admitting that he looked inside them last night. Rizu tells him not to worry about it due to her and Fumino leaving them behind in the first place, but adds that if he has nothing else to say, they will be leaving. Nariyuki then says that he does want to say something, but Rizu assumes what he might say and tells him that he won't convince her otherwise, saying that even if she fails the entrance exam and becomes a rōnin, it won't change what she wants to study. Nariyuki speaks up and says that she may fail for how many years, rendering her efforts for nothing, which visibly annoys Rizu. Nariyuki then gives them both an individual notebook and when boths girls take a look in them, they are surprised to find many advisory notes written on them, courtesy of Nariyuki. He mentions that after he took a look inside their textbooks, he found where they kept fumbling and decided to fix it for them. Rizu and Fumino realize that he did this overnight and the former asks him why. Nariyuki answers that he was in a similar position as them both when he was younger, mentioning that he remembers the frustration he felt when he kept failing even when he tried his best, saying that he understands them and wants to make them both happy and wishes that they stick with him. However, both Rizu and Fumino mistake his speech as a confession of love to both of them, which Nariyuki immediately clears up by clarifying that he wishes to help them improve with him by studying together, which clears the awkward air around them as Fumino and Rizu thank him, causing Nariyuki to blush. In the school library, Nariyuki is studying together with Fumino and Rizu, thinking to himself that he needs to work on his homework while tutoring the two to ensure his grades don't drop. Just then, a sleepy Fumino falls her head on his shoulder, embarrassing Nariyuki. Fumino apologizes, leaving Nariyuki to calm himself down. Rizu then calls for him and asks him for guidance on a question she is having issue with. When Nariyuki tries to see which question it is, Rizu gets too close that she ends up unkowingly rubbing her chest to his side, once again embarrassing Nariyuki while he guides her through it. Fumino then notices that Nariyuki's face is looking flushed and asks if he has a fever, getting a little to close for his comfort. Rizu also notes that he looks a bit off, also getting a little to close to Nariyuki comfort zone. Unable to handle both girls getting too close for comfort, Nariyuki ducks his head on the table, realizing that being the two's tutor is going to be harder than he thought. Sometime later, Rizu checks her wristwatch and says that she has to go. Fumino asks if she has to help at the restaurant which Nariyuki asks about. She tells him that Rizu's family runs an udon restaurant, making Nariyuki realize that apart from their genius status, he does not know anything about them. Later in the evening, Nariyuki and Fumino are walking home together with the latter being ashamed at her practice exam being low again as the former tries to reassure her that she has room to grow, which instantly cheers up Fumino. As they continue walking, Nariyuki notices that Fumino has stopped and is looking at the sky and asks if there is anything wrong, which Fumino answers that it's nothing. Taking a few steps forward, Nariyuki turns back and Fumino is once again looking at the sky and asks if she likes stars. Fumino answers that she does, saying that she has been fond of stars since she was little. She adds that on certain beautiful nights, she looks for her mother's star which she then brushes off a moment after in embarrassment but nonetheless states that it is what started her dream, as she wants her life to have a connection to the stars and proclaims that she will conquer any weakness she has and study astronomy. Nariyuki genuinely wishes her luck, but Fumino becomes a little self-conscious about it and notes how childish she sounds from it. Nariyuki believes otherwise and tells her that he is the same and thus wants to continue helping her progress in science which Fumino happily takes as a promise from him. Sometime later, Nariyuki notes to himself how he never knew Fumino could be so clear with her goal and wonders if Rizu is the same and coincidentally spots Rizu by herself at Kusumoto Park. Rizu sees Nariyuki and the latter asks what she is doing in the park, alone. She answers that she is taking a break after finishing a delivery and Nariyuki asks what she is doing. Rizu answers that she is playing a card game meant for two to ten people by herself as she does not know anybody who is interested in games that she likes. Nariyuki offers to play it with her, but ends up beating Rizu twenty-times in a row, to his own astonishment. Nariyuki then asks her if she is actually bad at the game which Rizu reluctantly answers affirmatively. She goes on to say that she isn't good with competitive games and anything else that involves other people's emotions, but still wishes to understand them, stating that she wishes to study psychology. Amazed, Nariyuki advises that Rizu stop going to the park all by herself at night and instead to ask him if she wishes to hang out anytime she wants, which Rizu greatly appreciates and says that she sincerely looks forward to it. Arriving at his house, Nariyuki is greeted by his two youngest siblings, Kazuki and Hazuki Yuiga. Stepping inside, he is also greeted by his younger sister, Mizuki Yuiga, and his mother, Hanae Yuiga. Mizuki walks to her brother and tells him that dinner is ready, but notices the smell left behind by both Fumino and Rizu when they got close to him, visibly upsetting her to her older brother's confusion. The next day right before classes begin, Rizu and Fumino visit Class 3-B and look for Nariyuki, to Kobayashi and Oomori's shock. Nariyuki walks to them and asks if they need anything. Both Rizu and Fumino whisper to Nariyuki about what they talked about last night, asking that he keep what they told him a secret from anyone else, causing him to blush in the end. Trivia General Differences from the Manga *Mafuyu reporting to the Headmaster that she can no longer continue tutoring Rizu and Fumino is original to the anime. **Additionally, this episode marks her debut earlier compared to the manga. *A time-skip to a few months after Mafuyu's report and the Headmaster choosing Nariyuki as Rizu and Fumino's new tutor is original to the anime. *Nariyuki trying to compete against Rizu and Fumino in Mathetics and Literature class, respectively, is adapted out from this episode. **Additionally, Nariyuki's early interactions with the two are omitted. *In the manga, it was Oomori who mentioned Nariyuki's aim to get the Special VIP Nomination, whereas in this episode, it was Kobayashi. *Nariyuki being called to the Headmaster's office is original to the anime. *Scenes of Nariyuki tutoring Rizu and Fumino at Kusomoto Park are altered, such are: **Rizu sitting next to Fumino instead of next to Nariyuki on the first day. **Fumino being less talkative on the first day. **Rizu not playing Ubongo on the first day. **Nariyuki's various thoughts to himself concerning the two. **Nariyuki not scoring the two's respective answers on the first day. *Nariyuki eating dinner with his family is omitted. *Nariyuki informing Fumino and Rizu that he made a test for them to take, as well as the two completely forgetting his name are omitted from this episode. *Scenes of Fumino and Rizu bathing at their respective homes while thinking about Nariyuki are omitted. *Nariyuki studying at home while Mizuki urges him to get some sleep is omitted. *Oomori and Kobayashi inviting Nariyuki to walk home with them is adapted out. *Nariyuki's shyness around Fumino and Rizu at the school library is a bit more emphasized in this episode compared to the manga. **Additionally, both of them pointing out errors in Nariyuki's homework are adapted out. *Interestingly enough, Nariyuki expresses a lot less annoyance towards Rizu and Fumino in comparison to the manga. Later in the episode, he also thinks to himself that he knows nothing about the two apart from their genius status, something he doesn't mention in the manga. *Scenes at the Yuiga household are altered in this episode, such are: **Hazuki and Kazuki greeting their older brother inside the house instead of outside like in the manga. **Mizuki noticing that Nariyuki "smells like a woman", sniffing the scent and being visibly jealous are not in the manga, thus being original to the anime. **Hazuki and Kazuki commenting upon the above is also original to the anime. **Nariyuki eating dinner with his family are adapted out. **The entire scene also takes place before Nariyuki became Rizu and Fumino's tutor in the manga, but in this episode it takes place after. *Rizu and Fumino looking for Nariyuki at the end happens before class begins, whereas in the manga, it happens after school and before they go to the library together. **Additionally, Oomori's jealous comments and interrogation of Nariyuki about the matter are adapted out. Instead, both he and Kobayashi express shocked reactions on the two looking for Nariyuki. **They also meet up with Nariyuki twice after his class in the manga, whereas in this episode it only happens once on-screen. *Oomori expressing more jealousy and Nariyuki calling him annoying after Rizu and Fumino whisper to him to keep what they told him the night before a secret is omitted. Gallery Previews EP1 PV 1.jpg EP1 PV 2.jpg EP1 PV 3.jpg Episode Gallery BOKUBEN EP1-009.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-010.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-011.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-012.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-043.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-044.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-013.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-045.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-046.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-047.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-014.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-015.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-016.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-017.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-018.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-019.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-020.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-Eyecatch.jpg|Episode 1 Eyecatch BOKUBEN EP1-021.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-022.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-023.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-024.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-025.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-026.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-027.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-048.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-028.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-029.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-030.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-031.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-032.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-033.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-036.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-037.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-038.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-039.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-040.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-041.jpg BOKUBEN EP1-042.jpg